Innocent
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Lily took the black-haired man's face in her hands. "Severus," she whispered. "You're still innocent.


**Ok, this is my first HP fanfic. This has been in my head for a while. You should listen to Innocent by Taylor Swift while reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Innocent. But if my plan goes right, I'll soon marry/own Tom Felton.**

People say that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. Severus Snape couldn't say the same for him. As he died, flashes of regrets, mistakes, ad Lily Evans went through his mind. But one particular memory came to mind.

He was getting ready to bed. He had just killed Albus and, even though Dumbledore had asked and was ready for the plan, he couldn't help feeling wracked with guilt. _What would Lily think of him now? _That thought ran through his head ever since he said the cursed words. He had never planned to become a murderer, or a death eater at that. But here he was, on the run.

He always thought that it was ok to still have the dark mark but not support _him. _Now that he was older, he realized that even having it meant that he had a time that he thought that _he_ was the best route to take… and that Snape supported the men who killed Lily. Now, he had killed the man who her only son had left as a fatherly figure. Who does that? With that thought, he fell asleep, hoping not to relive that night.

In his dream, he was on the school grounds, by the lake, but only one other person was there. When she turned around to look at him, his breath caught. He only knew one other person with those eyes.

"Severus," Lily greeted, her arms opened for a hug. Gradually, he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. She was about the age she was when she died, but she looked beautiful as always.

"Lily," he spoke. "I'm sorry, for everything and-" She put her finger up to his lips to shush him.

"It's ok," she said. "You did it for Draco. Harry still has his other friends." She spoke calmly but her eyes still had a touch of hurt. Snape winced, knowing he had caused that hurt. He tried to speak, but she cut him off again.

"Let me guess, you're sorry?" The professor nodded. "Now let me speak." Snape let her continue, even though it hurt to know he was about to get lectured.

"I guess you did it this time. You finally cracked. You just lost yourself on a tight rope and when you were trying to get your mind and thoughts right, you just lost it getting it back, right?" The man nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. She was right, about everything, and it made his heart rip even more.

"It was always easier back in our school days, no matter how many times James and his friends hurt you. By the way, he apologizes. But wasn't it amazing when you believed in _everything_: happy endings, prince charming, miracles? And wasn't it more amazing when _everybody_ believed in you?"

She looked at him, a quizzical look on her face. She was trying to get a point through to him, but it was no good… yet. She knew her friend wasn't stupid. Just a little longer.

"But not everybody believed in me; only you did," he replied dejectedly. She smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe," she said. "But I believed in you enough for everybody."

Snape turned away, guilt etched on his face. The feeling of guilt for killing Albus was nothing compared to this. "And I treated it- _you_- like trash when you tried to help me."

"Pride is nothing but a curse. You've done some _horrible_ things. Tonight, you'll think about them all over again. If you hadn't made your mistakes, you wouldn't be shattered on the floor like a piece if glass. Too bad you didn't know all that then."

He looked at her. He was shocked to say the least. Did she forgive him? What did that mean? Was she trying to guilt trip him? He knew he messed up, so why encourage the memories? Lily went up to her old friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Oh, how he was tempted to shrug it off. He didn't need her touch, it would only make him sadder than ever. He would never feel that touch again.

"Time turns flames- good and bad- to embers," Lily said. "You can make up what you've done. _Everybody_ has messed up. Some even more than you." She sighed as if making a decision.

"One of my mistakes was staying mad at you. If I had forgiven you, than maybe none of this would have happened… and I would have had an amazing friend. I should have realized this beforehand."

"Lily," Snape breathed. "This could _never_ be your fault." They both had small tear streaks down their cheeks.

"Maybe not," she said. "But we'll never know. Why? Because weather changes, just like lives. I need you to remember this: Today is never late to be a new you."

Snape nodded, ready to do anything for Lily, "But what's your point?" he asked confused.

Lily took the black-haired man's face in her hands. "Severus," she whispered. "You're still innocent. It's ok, because to me, your string of lights shines brighter than before. Who you are right now is _not_ what or who you've been. You're still growing up, no matter how old you are. You lost your balance, but it's _never _too late to get it back."

"Thank you, Lily," Snape said, chocking on his tears. "I'll remember that."

"Good," she said, and she smiled a warm smile. "I'll miss you, Severus."

And before he could say goodbye, he woke up and Lily was gone.

Now, he was dying in front of her son. He had done what he could. Heck, he had even given him memories that he had wanted to keep a secret. But now he couldn't do anything but say: "Look… at… me…" and die, looking into his love's eyes.


End file.
